Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Court". Plot (At court, a lot of people are there, sitting down in their places with the rabbit news reporting going on live) *News Reporter: This is your Local News going on live. Court is now in session. (At the table where Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Brutox and the selfish meerkat are) *Timon: Boring. *Pumbaa: Are you guys happy? *Pat: No. This is all my fault. We blew it together. *Stan: Oh yeah, we couldn't have escaped in time if we have gotten the cube. *Brutox: You ruined everything! Now we're going to jail because of you. *Selfish meerkat: I wanna go home. *Pumbaa: Me too, but why we have to go to court? *Pat: Court is that one place people go for troubles. *Stan: Not just troubles. Just to clarify if your guilty or not. *Timon: We're not guilty. *Pumbaa: Yeah. Brutox and the meerkat are the ones who should be in charge of getting into a lot of trouble. *Brutox: Hey! *Selfish meerkat: Watch it buddy, he might need a little more help. *Timon: Don't listen to them Pumbaa. *Pumbaa: Okay. *Hippo Judge: Court is now in session everyone. Ordering the court, ordering the court. I repeat, court is now in session. *Pat: Oh no. *Pumbaa: Don't say a word. *Hippo Judge: Pat and Brutox, we know what crimes you bring to us and what did you do to the Diamond Headquarters? *Pat: Brutox and his meerkat friend with whiskers were trying to go after the cube. But we stopped them in time when the place was about to blow up. *Hippo Judge: Where is the cube? *Brutox: They stole it first. *Stan: No. Brutox broke the cube. *Everyone: *shocked* *Pumbaa: Stan! *Stan: I thought we were going to work this out. *Selfish meerkat: I see no broken pieces on the car. *Timon: Stop lying and show us the truth. *Selfish meerkat: There is no truth you stubborn. You're already being an annoying doofus. *Timon: What did i do? *Pumbaa: Don't listen to them Timon. *Timon: Okay okay. We're in the middle of court right now. I don't know why we have to do this like we're at Pride Rock for some exile problem or something. *Pat: Professor Chi-Chi is gonna kill us for this. *Hippo Judge: What should you be consider? *Timon: Not guilty. *Pumbaa: Ooh, guilty pleasure. *Hippo Judge: All of you are guilty in the cause of the bomb explosion. *Pat: What?! *Timon: Pumbaa! *Pumbaa: Sorry. *Brutox: Too late, we're in trouble now. *Stan: You son of a- *Timon: Hey, watch it. No cussing during a court session. *Stan: Sorry. *Hippo Judge: Which one of you guys will be in jail? *Timon: *gulp* Jail? *Pat: Take Brutox to jail. *Brutox: No. Take them all to jail. *Selfish meerkat: What? Even me? Grub no. *Hippo Judge: Brutox after all these years of robbing and stealing the most famous diamond, where is that blue diamond you're suppose to return? *Brutox: It's still in my own secret vault. *Hippo Judge: Prove it. *Brutox: I'm not telling you. It's in my secret cave lair that no one of you will ever find. *Hippo Judge: Where are your toxic powers? *Brutox: Oh, after i steal Chi-Chi's coffee maker and waffle iron, i decided to steal a bunch of serums to power up my toxic power in order to destroy everything he love the most. *Hippo Judge: Monster! Take him away, he's going to jail. *Brutox: No. Wait til you see this. *hold a tiny square-sized bomb in his hand* *Everyone: *shocked* *Brutox: I have it in my pocket the whole day. *Hippo Judge: That not the serum. It's a prototype serum bomb! *Timon: Everybody run! (The court explodes, injuring several animals as Brutox and the selfish meerkat escapes. Timon get up and chase after Brutox and the selfish meerkat.) *Timon: You monsters! *Brutox: Run buddy, he caught us all! *Selfish meerkat: You're not going anywhere. *scratch Timon's belly* *Timon: Ow! *get down* *Selfish meerkat: You broke the cube, you ruined everything. *escape* *Timon: Come on, it was joke. Pumbaa swallow it! *Selfish meerkat: Liar! *Brutox: We're out of here. *Timon: I'm sorry Ma. I tried.... *fell to sleep* (Moments later, Timon wakes up from a bed in another location, which is the hospital) *Timon: Pumbaa? Pat? Stan? Aunt Martha? Uhhhh. *sleep* (Pat, Stan and Pumbaa are also there in their beds) *Pat: Uh. What a day. *Stan: I feel.....okay. *Pumbaa: *sleeping* Hakuna Matata. *Timon: My friends, you're okay. *Fox Hospital Waitress: So far, these guys are going well. *Elephant Hospital Waiter: Yeah, i can see that. (Back at the Diamond Headquarters, the construction site workers are repairing the walls from the bomb explosion) *Panther Chief: I can't believe the cube is gone. *Professor Chi-Chi: Yeah. They try to go after it, but they broke it by accident. It was my rarest invention since the middle part of the year. *Panther Chief: If anything bad happen like Brutox trying to steal one of your inventions, just let me know. *Professor Chi-Chi: Ok. *Panther Chief: I'll be there to check if Brutox is up to something bad. *Professor Chi-Chi: He won't steal another of my inventions ever again. *Panther Chief: That's my man. (Two days later, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan are fully recovered from their health and free from the hospital. Outside, the gang is breathing from the air peacefully.) *Timon: Ah, yeah. *Pumbaa: Man, i can walk on four legs again. *Pat: Look like things are getting cleared. *Stan: Let's go home now. *Timon: Hakuna Matata. *Pumbaa: I want to go have some breakfast. *Stan: Sure thing my friend. *Timon: Come on and back to the house. (Back at the neighborhood, the gang return home) *Pat: Ah, what a nice day. *Stan: No surprise party huh? *Pat: I knew doing one is a bad idea. *Timon: They're not that bad. Even for someone's birthday. *Pumbaa: When i was little, our birthday meal was steak. *Timon: Everyone's birthday meal was steak. *Pat: I thought cake was the birthday meal. *Stan: Yeah. Man, those hot dogs gave me a heart attack once. *Timon: Any bugs on the floor to eat? *Pat: Timon, we don't eat on the floor, let's try eating a salad. *Stan: Right on. *Pumbaa: We're gonna watch TV for now. *Timon: Yeah, we needed a break and let's watch the news. *Pumbaa: Right on. *Timon: *turn on the TV to see footage of the court incident from two days ago* Oh no, we're on the news. *Pumbaa: Bad luck. *Pat: I can't believe Brutox brought in a tiny bomb to kill us all. *Stan: We didn't die you stupid! *Pat: Hey, no bad words in my house. *Stan: We own the house, we pay the mortgage, pay our taxes and buy food for ourselves. *Pumbaa: Uh oh. *choking* *Timon: Guys, he's choking. Help him out. *Pumbaa: *lay on the floor to choke something out* *Pat: What's the matter? *Stan: I think he's throwing up. *Pumbaa: *spit out the dimensional cube* *Timon: The cube! *Pat: We did it. It's alive. *Stan: It wasn't damanged after Pumbaa swallow it to prevent from being broken. *Timon: Ew, now it was saliva on it. *Pat: Gotta put on my gloves and let me wash it with soap. *Stan: Does it still works? *Pat: Let me wash it first. *Pumbaa: Thank goodness. I didn't chew it up, didn't i? *Timon: Nope. *Pat: *put on gloves* Stand back guys, let me clean this up. *grab the cube and wash it in the sink with soap* *Stan: Don't get electrified* *Pat: I won't. Done, all clean. *hold the cube* *Timon: Thank goodness, it's clean than before. *Pumbaa: Perfect. I need water. *Stan: Coming right up. *Pumbaa: Ah. *Stan: *grab a water bottle from the fridge and pour water to the cup and give it to Pumbaa* Here you go. *Pumbaa: Thank you very much. *drink the water* Gulp, gulp water. *Stan: Man, it been two days we haven't been at home. *Pat: Salad's ready. *Timon: Oh boy, salad time. *Pumbaa: Winner Winner Salad Lunch. *Pat: Take a look at this, we added the bacon and stuff for Pumbaa to eat. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *Pat: Let's eat it up and serve it up. (At the couch, the gang started to eat their salads on a plate and watch some elephant soccer) *Timon: What a nice day to be back. *Pumbaa: I thought we were going to die. *Pat: Yeah, i thought we would never live. *Stan: I have a fear that we were going to be sent to a foster home. *Timon: Well that not gonna happen at all. *Pumbaa: Nah, who cares. *Pat: My grandpa was in a foster home once. He complained, smash his crackers and got send back to his regular home. That happen all the way back in 1995. *Stan: This bacon stuff taste crunchy like a Frosted Flakes. *Timon: They're great. *Pumbaa: Ho ho ho. This stuff never gets old. (Back at Brutox's cave lair) *Brutox: No no NO! I want that cube so bad. I wanna use it so we can take over the world together. *Selfish meerkat: I'm sorry master. I tried. *Brutox: We must, we must get that cube right away! *Selfish meerkat: I think of a newer plan to stop Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan. *Brutox: Good idea. When i am ready to get the cube, both of the worlds will be destroyed by us and everything in the multiverse will be ours. *evil laugh* (Back at Pat and Stan's house) *Pat: *hold the cube* This cube is looking shiny and does it work? *Stan: Maybe it need some fixing. It doesn't work in reverse or something. *Timon: Let's take to to Professor Chi-Chi to fix the cube. *Pumbaa: Yeah so we can go back home after Brutox is defeated. *Pat: Then what are you waiting for? Come on and let's go. (The gang leave the house and went to Professor Chi-Chi's lab) *Pat: *knock on the door* Hello? Is someone here? *Professor Chi-Chi: Please come here. *giggles* *Timon: What's so funny Chi-Chi? Are you trying to make fun of our return? *Professor Chi-Chi: Making fun, huh? Please come in and no silly jokes. *Pumbaa: Okie dokie. *open the door* Huh? *All: SURPRISE! *Stan: A surprise party for us? Wow, i can't believe it. *Professor Chi-Chi: Welcome back you guys, we were so worried about you. Sorry for the explosion of the court that Brutox set up. Look like we have a lot of cupcakes and crackers to share with. *Aunt Martha: My boys! *Timon: Oh boy, party at the lab. *Pat: Hakuna Matata! (Everyone grab a cracker and a cupcake. Momo and the other bunnies feed on the crumbs) *Stuart: This stuff taste good. *Stephanie: Yeah, yummy in my tummy. *Emily: I love the cupcakes so much that it make me want to eat a real cake already. *Lili: Ooh, these crackers taste like the ones in the restaurant. *Timon: Thank you for the party Professor Chi-Chi. *Professor Chi-Chi: You guys are welcome, i appreciate it. *Pat: Oh, we brought the cube back. Pumbaa swallow it at first so we decided to clean it up. *give the cube to Professor Chi-Chi* *Professor Chi-Chi: My cube. These gamma gamma chameleons are even nicer to me with the cube. I will upgrade it to make it work better. *Aunt Martha: So boys, i have a gift for you. *Timon: What it is? *Pumbaa: Ooh, it is grubs? *Pat: A new video game? *Stan: A new dog bone? *Aunt Martha: No. It's a surprise, open it. *Timon: *open the gift* Whoa, tickets to the movies. *Aunt Martha: No. It's tickets for a camping trip. *Pat: Tickets to camp? Yay! We're going camping. *Stan: Oh boy. *Pumbaa: Another vacation for us. *Timon: Gotta go pack our bags for the big trip. *Pat: Who needed a vacation if your days are tired? Oh well, it's vacation time. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 6) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 2 (Chapter 4) Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65